


Tetrapod

by LadyProto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Evolution, Ficlet, I know I'm using tetrapod loosely, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Protective Siblings, Science, Sibling rivalry in the worst way, dubcon, gendered slurs, hes 17, i know science, it's supposed to be creative, ocean imagery, science and dick sucking, soft hope, sort of underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyProto/pseuds/LadyProto
Summary: All backbone and no class. Darwin would be proud.((Ravus protects his sister by taking on the abuse, imagines he's a lung fish. blub blub.))





	Tetrapod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiden_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/gifts).



> I wanted to do a one shot. Idk either dude.

Ravus’s knees are bruised from the concrete floor. The armory is cold and wet from the melting Niffleheim snow, and the remaining chill numbs the pain to just a touch below excruciating. He’s a living fossil of a lost empire forced to kneel on the brackish swampy floor for his Commanding Officer. 

Caligo is above him, dick hard against Ravus’s lips. “How old are you now, boy?

His tongue is overloaded with salt and fear, like violent storms from ocean waves. When he speaks, his lips touch briny skin.  “Seventeen, sir.” 

“Seventeen. And you still look like a girl.”

Despite the stillness on the surface, his stomach churns in unstoppable currents. Ravus knows why he’s asking. This was never about him. Nothing ever is. The spotlight is on Lunafreya.  She’s getting older, all pretty blue eyes and soft blonde hair that attracts the wrong kind of attention. 

Ravus has blue eyes too. He’s enough… for now. But everyone eventually grows tired of him in favor of Luna. He's a poor substitute, so all Ravus can do is divert the man’s attention temporarily. This isn’t what Ravus wants, but it's what he has to do. He’s a King after all. A King makes sacrifices. He looks up for approval as he takes the man’s cock into his well trained mouth. He’s rewarded with Caligo’s achingly cold gauntlet curled tightly around his shoulder.  _ Good. He’s doing good.   _ He won’t let Luna be the object of Caligo’s attention. He’s not the Oracle, but he can be good for something too

“You even sound like a girl. Keep it up and they’ll think I’ve brought a cheap whore in from the streets.”

Ravus places his hand on Caligo’s hip to steady himself as he starts to bob his head. THere’s quiet wet noises bubbling from his lips as he greedily sucks. He’s done this enough to know how to make it end faster. He’s a quick learner. His mother always told him that. Survivor. The barely evolved tetrapod that’s outlived the larger, the stronger. He’s all wide-gaping jaw and cold blood, willing to return to the dark ocean behind his eyes if it means surviving. 

There’s a terrible sense of pride swelling in Ravus’s stomach. He is the reason behind the Caligo’s shuddering. He’s opportunistic, adaptable, living through fall of geological empires. He’s the reason Luna is safe. His sister always got the praise, but now, as a protector, as a cock sucker, he's good for something.

Caligo forces his way into his throat. White salty foam rushes in like it owns him, and Ravus chokes and drools. It enters hot and thick, dark and murky, stealing the air away from his primordial lungs. He can taste it, like a dirty river, foul and unclean, as he's pulled under the smothering waves by strong and thick-veined hands.

Ravus falls back into the familiar humiliating wetness. One of these days, he'll wriggle up on dry land. 

_"The high commander himself - wartime makes for quick promotions."_

**Author's Note:**

> http://yourscientistfriend.tumblr.com
> 
> Dat me


End file.
